


Nightmares

by Eye_of_the_Dragon



Series: Things I post on Tumblr [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_of_the_Dragon/pseuds/Eye_of_the_Dragon
Summary: Neil's been struggling with nightmares. Andrew finally convinces him to talk to Bee.





	Nightmares

“It’s good to see you Neil.” Bee’s voice was not patronizing or judgemental in anyway, but it still made Neil’s skin crawl and an insatiable anger bubble up in his throat. He wanted to bare his teeth and snap, go for the throat, tear her apart at her weakest points.

It was Andrew’s voice that stopped him, “Abram, calm down.” Hand reaching over and resting in the space above his knee, not touching but reassuring all the same. “I trust her.” The unspoken, _you can too_ doesn’t go unheard by Neil.

Taking a deep breath between clenched teeth- “I’m not sleeping.” It was spit out on the exhale, like if it was said fast enough it would be over faster. His eyes squeezed shut and every muscle in his body tense, the only thing keeping Neil in the present was the reassurance of Andrew’s body stuffed on the small couch beside his own.

“Neil, I understand that wasn’t easy for you to tell me, so thank you. Can you tell me a bit more about this? Are you not sleeping because of nightmares? Or just restlessness?” Her voice was gentle but not like a parent talking to a child, but more like a friend talking to another.

“What difference does it make?” Neil’s voice was dripping venom, he was tired and he didn’t want to be here. The only thing keeping him in his seat was Andrew, who, would never admit it outright, but wanted Neil to get better. He’d been there for all the nightmares and the getting up early to puke and the going for runs. He’d been there with keys and the Maserati whenever Neil couldn’t fight the urge to run.

“Well, nightmares could point towards PTSD. While restlessness could point more towards insomnia. I’d like to be able to help narrow it down.”

Neil rolled those words over in his head, he still didn’t want to have this conversation but the simple way Bee had put the words to something that had been making him feel so crazy for so long felt almost comforting.

Licking his chapped lips and finally looking up to meet Bee’s face he ground out “Nightmares.” It was low, almost a whisper, but she’d heard him and smiled encouragingly.

“Alright, good. So, because I don’t have the time to do a proper diagnosis today I’d like to suggest somethings for you to try before bed and then I’d like to see you again next week. Would that be alright with you Neil?” She smiled warmly and tapped her pen on her notebook softly.

Not wanting to talk anymore Neil nodded slowly, glancing at Andrew out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Andrew had been watching him with his normal bored expression, but with his muscles tense he looked ready to attack, to _protect_.

“Great!” Bee tapped her pen down to click it open and started scribbling some notes, “So, I’d like you to try not eating before bed. Going for a light jog, and then trying some simple meditation or yoga to help you relax. If you forget one night don’t worry too much just try again the next. If you find yourself waking from one try meditating some more.” She tore the sheet and handed it to Neil.

Neil was out of his seat before anyone could blink, he’d grabbed the sheet and shoved it in his pocket before he was in the parking lot. Breathing heavily he speed walked to the car and rested his palms against the roof.

“Abram.” Andrew’s voice was soft and demanding of attention as he placed his hand on Neil’s neck.

When Neil could get his breathing under control he let go and gave Neil a look, “Thank you.” Andrew didn’t have to explain, the silent _for getting help, for trusting me, for trying_ didn’t need to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this probably isn't the best, but I'm still practicing and trying to get better! Comments are always welcome and so is constructive criticism!  
> If you'd like a (Simpleish) prompt filled feel free to message me on tumblr! im-a-novel-ty.tumblr.com


End file.
